A Viral Infection
by Artemis101REvil-4
Summary: When two boys transfer to a new school, the new attrations they see are just to die for. Luckily two girls are there to help them through it, but how easy can this all be?
1. Chapter 1

_**A viral infection story**_

Chapter 1:

On December 26, a nice, cold Monday, we bounced around playfully in the school hallways. Where we resided, not many people still walked the halls at 2 minutes until our tardy bell rang. Heather and I made jokes about our favorite two subjects, Math and P.E. "So Heather" I asked, getting a little more relaxed as we slowly walked into our Astronomy class. The walls were littered with posters tell us to 'go for it' and 'reach for the stars'. She and I sat down in our seats, the closest to the large, brown door. The desks were scattered in randomized spots today, seeing as how we were getting two new transfers students. "You picked the green outfit today huh?" I finished, as we both relaxed into the back of our chairs. She blushed slightly as she popped out of her chair and slightly blushed.

"Ya think?" She asked, twirling in her outfit. She stood about 5 feet and 11 inches tall. Her hair was wildly placed today as it swirled about her, the slight green tint, shinning harder than ever. It's length made it cut off right at the tips of her shoulders. She wore a white T-shirt where the sleeves cut off right in between her elbow and her shoulder. The most unusuall thing about her today was the dark green tie she wore on top of the shirt that had to light brown stripes at the end. She had her shirt neatly tucked into her green skirt that flowed fluidly around her legs, continuing to spin until after she had stopped. Her shoes were high-heeled green and slick to the eyes that strapped across the tops of her feet. Her green eyes sparkled as she realized the effect of her own clothes. "Think we'll get any _cute_ boys today?" She asked, referring to the transfer students

I giggled, "You never know, they are supposed to be here soon, bet me they got lost" We laughed quietly as the teacher walked in promptly with the tardy bell and sat his folder on his desk, issuing a silent command for everyone to be quiet for class to start.

Heather looked at me and rolled her eyes as the teacher droned on about the annoncments when, unexpectedly the front door was burst open and two boys spilled into the room. "WERE ON TIME" The taller one seemed to say with some hopefulness.

Heather and I gawked at the two new boys, while I felt seriously underdressed, the school dress code saying, "Dress like you were an adult" And we were pretty much forced to. While she stood at 5'11, I barely made a spectacle at 5 feet 7 inches. Today I had a light blue dress on that stretched down just passed my ankles, which were in unseen, high-heeled blue, sparkling shoes. My dress' sleeves cut off at the shoulder, revealing darker blue ruffles about an inch long where the sleeves should have rested. My arms were long, but they looked nice clouded in a blue, ruffling dress that swirled down at the bottom. The neck of the dress did a v-cut, accenting my other features like my dark, night-sky blue eyes that glistened at the slightest light. My bangs were a tad scruffy today, but with hair that was longer than past my waist, I could stand it. My hair was a dark black with small shines on it from various lights. A bow in my hair was a dark-red matched with a dark-purple on the back of my head.

I wanted to see what Heather thought, but her eyes were fixed on the tall boy that had stumbled in, completely covered by the smaller, but just about her height, boy. He stood a nice 5 feet and 10 inches tall, or so I gathered. His hair was a shiny silver-white color that stretched down to the ends of his shoulder blades, and his eyes were a cool, sea-blue that stared right back at her with such a curious look. He wore an outfit much like hers, though his white, t-shirt had a blue necktie that stretched down to the bottom of his shirt which was tucked into his dark gray pants that he accessorized with a black belt. His shoes were standard, black tennis shoes, which anyone could tell he had gotten in trouble for, even Heather's outfit was not up to some of the teacher's standards. He had a small black bag slung over his right shoulder, his fore-finger hooked into the strap. The small black bag was an obvious pencil bag or something similar with two, simple with stripes vertically going down it. Without stopping he stared straight at Heather, and she stared back, I could tell instantly that they were having a 'moment'.

I wanted to laugh, but I just had to check out his friend, hopefully he was just as hot, if not more, maybe a tad shorter though, right around my height: 5 feet and 8 inches, thankfully, though a slight tad taller. I laughed to myself as my eyes moved down a little to see his friend picking stuff up and I instantly froze too. His hair was a dark shade of brown that was just lighter than a setting sun, and it spiked itself in different directions. His eyes shone a dark blue, much darker than his friend's. He wore the same as his friend pretty much. His white shirt was a button up that had sleeves stretching down to his wrists. The buttons were a dark blue that matched his tie, which surprisingly matched his eyes. His pants were the same shade of black as my hair, which was now dangling in my eyes. His shoes were a solid black, not tennis shoes, but close enough to match. His friend laughed and leaned an elbow onto his head, a clear head higher than him. "We kinda got lost" He said to the teacher, a grin spreading on his face.

The teacher sighed and took a moment to look at the rooster. "Why don't I have some escorts show you around then" He said, scanning down the list, and deep in my mind, I was yelling "HEATHER AND ADRIENNE" but I knew he would probably pick the class geeks again. He smiled and looked up, right at Heather and I. "Why don't you two show them around. Take your stuff then." He said, putting four passes on Heather's desk for all of us. Silently, Heather and I exchanged a brief "HELL YA" But we quietly picked our stuff up and walked from the room.

Out in the hallway we briefly introduced the bathrooms around the hallways, and I mentally sighed at having to explain 3 floors to two new people. But my sighing was caught up when Heather tripped lightly and the taller boy quickly grabbed her by the waist and held her in midair. I held my breath as they exchanged a conversation. "You ok?" He asked, his voice soft and sweet only feet from her face.

From where I was standing, I could clearly see the blush coming on and quietly she responded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, apparently not wanting to move.

"I'm Riku" He said, staring at her face, her body still being held. "And you are?" He asked, and I almost heard her yap.

"He…Heather" She sputtered, "Can I… stand up now?" She asked, and quickly with a look that said he didn't even remember her position, he softly stood her up, and almost broke out into a blush himself.

He laughed softly, sending all of her muscles into relaxation. "Sorry".

She stared at him, and quickly darted over to me. "One sec" She said, as she grabbed my hand and ran me over to the staircase we had quickly climbed to reach the second floor. "Did you see that?" She whispered to me.

"Yeah, damn nice luck" I said, almost debating jumping over the railing to see if the smaller one would jump for me. "How did you plan that?" I asked, confused at her sneakiness.

She grinned. "I didn't, I slipped and he caught me. I felt his hair, and his breath, did you know his eyes were blue? Oh man, he was so soft I could have melted" I put a hand on her shoulder, but our mouths turned into large smiles.

"Calm down, I can tell you like him ya know" I grinned as I saw them walk over to us.

We straightened quickly as he approached. "Don't know if it matters, but we heard a scream from that door." Riku said as he pointed over his shoulder to a math room.

I sighed and pushed them aside. "Don't worry, they probably forgot a formula. Just wait there" I said, opening the door. I didn't realize what I had walked in on until I slipped and fell into a pool of blood. The one thing I couldn't stand on this earth. I heard screams, but the scent of metallic liquid and the screams of people running from someone running about, their hands extended was beginning to dull in my ears. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder that was quickly pulled back.

A student ran over my legs and pinned another student who was screaming for their life as a hand pulled me up. "She's covered in blood." I heard someone say as they turned me around. The warm liquid slowly dripped down my face, leaving a trail as cold as snow. "Hey, It's Sora, snap out of it" I was shaken and the warm hands left my arms as he was flung against the ground and his voice began to sound like an alarm as someone started clawing at him, narrowly missing.

His scream broke me out of my trance and I noticed bite marks on the student and I knew, deep inside what was going on, though I never expected it. I looked around quickly for something sharp, long, and preferably controllable. All I could see was a measuring compass laying on a desk, and with a gulp, I grabbed the blood covered object and dived onto the student attacking Sora, who quickly turned on me, and lunged to attack. I heard three screams echo in my ear, one was definitely Heather but the other two were still foreign. I pushed the compass through the students eye and screamed as his body was once again laid to perfect stillness.

I sat slowly to stare at three faces, all staring with a look of surprise, intensity, and horror. "A…Adrienne?" I heard Heather mumble as she reached a small hand out towards me, slightly shaking.

Riku placed his larger hand firmly on hers and both their hands held tight to each other. In my mind, I was bouncing with glee, it was obvious where Riku and Heather's 'handshake' was going, and despite the bloody situation, I was deeply happy for my friend. Sora slowly walked over to me and kneeled, his hand having his own pool of blood covered on it, and shook. I sighed and my mind flashed back to all of the pages, hours and skills I had learned through reading various zombie books, and it recharged. I had learned that even the worst of scenarios could be handled with a calm mind. I stood shakily, Sora following my every move, and heard stunned cries when another howl echoed through the hallways. My eyes darted to Heather and Riku, who stood in clear, open space. Pounding feet sounded towards us, accompanied with many horrific screams, and without hesitation, I grabbed Heather's free hand, thus pulling Riku too, into the small math room. I flew my hand towards the wall, indicating that they should stay here, and turned to a struck Sora. His eyes were large as I held my hand out, uncaring about the blood all over it, and waited for him to grab it, which took seconds.

I pulled him quickly into the classroom, now making a total of 15 students residing inside, and slammed the door shut behind me. I pressed my left index finger to my lips and hushed a silent 'be quiet'. Every student stood, silently waiting for the door to burst down, but as I moved ever so slightly towards the rectangle window, the shouts and screams moved away and I sighed, surviving this wasn't going to be easy, but I figured if anyone could, Heather and I had the best chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I began by hoping for this to be just some strange dream, but the cold sensation, and bruise from falling was pain enough for me to believe. I took a hard step towards the cowering students, and the three friends I would have to help. First thing was first in my mind: "Did anyone get bitten or scratched?" I asked, praying for the correct answer. No one from the class stepped forward, and my anger only increased. "Listen, if you have been bitten, the only way to save yourself pain, is to be killed on the spot. There is no known treatment, no way to save your ass if your bitten." I stated forcefully. One student stepped forward. She was shorter than be by a few inches, marking her as 5 foot and 0 inches. Her short blond hair covered only her shoulders, and she wore the outfit to match. Her light green shirt was large, and roomy around every area. Her shirt, while it stretched out, also reached past her roomy blue-jeans. She wore flip flops that were clearly incorrect for school standards. Her dark green eyes shyed away from my gaze. "What's your name?" I asked, putting a calming hand on her shoulder.

"It's… Missy" She stated quietly. Her hair fell lightly in front of her face. "The teacher…" She pointed towards to door.

I grabbed her hand and smilled


End file.
